catloversfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wetstream
Welcome Hi, welcome to CatLovers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Angelsky2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WarriorAraheart (Talk) 18:11, January 30, 2010 The message I left was probably a little bit of an over-reaction, but this is what happened from my point of veiw. I get on, there's some crisis on the IRC. I go on, expecting to be able to get off in 5 minutes to go to dinner to celebrate winning a huge writing contest with my family. I get on. I am immediately mobbed by like, 7 people who are either screaming at me to do something, or bombarding me with cut and paste things. I'm trying to stay cool and be admin-like. I open a PM with Vi who changes her nick about 5 times before I can get a solid convo with her. She then proceeds to start screaming at me about how I am 'just like Stareh' and 'Everyone hates her' and 'She'll just go die now'. Zaffie PM's me and says 'Hey, also, we all think you and Forest need to be more democratic'. While this is going on, my parents are screaming at me to hurry up. Starting to see why I got so freaked? And I understand Vi has done some things, but I think she's at a bad point in her life right now. And it's not like that cancels out what Stareh and Zaffie did- they still bullied her. But Vi was wrong and once I get her calmed down, we're going to talk about it. And I need to talk to Forest too. Oh, and I forgot that juicy little tidbit. Apparently I have no backbone because I want to talk to a fellow admin before making a drastic wikia decision. Thanks Star and Zaffie. :P And I try to listen to you guys, I do. But sometimes it comes between you guys and the rules and I ''have ''to pick the rules. I think Forest doesn't listen to you guys because you don't always get how much pressure we're under, how what we will do will affect lots of people and someone will always end up hating us in the end. I'm not going to tell Zaf about this, that would be mean. But I am going to have to tell Forest everything so we can talk to everyone about it. But we can do it on the IRC. So right now I'm feeling pretty hurt too and I still have to talk to Vi and make a decision so Star and Zaf will quit dogging me. You can message me back on here. --ArtiTalk? :D 16:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I won't. And actually, you might not have, but I can count quite a few people who DID. I agree. And I've been talking to her but she dissappears a lot....she's better then she was last night. I;m trying to get to the point where I can get her to understand it's not okay. I DO connect with users. I'm on the IRC every day and commenting on every story I can and everything. I think Forest has to distance herself more because she is the head honcho, and sometimes when she has to ban someone it hurts more when she knows them. I'm getting on now. --ArtiTalk? :D 20:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC)